spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars vs Venus
Mars vs Venus 'is the seventh episode of ''Even Moar Raw!. The previous episode was "Mission to Mars" and the next episode will be "Canadian Hockey". Characters * Plankton * Martian King * Martian Soldiers (non-speaking) * Karen * SpongeBob (cameo) * Eugene Krabs (cameo) * Ponyo Fan (mentioned) * Various Martians * Various Bikini Bottomites Synopsis Plankton goes to Venus and brings the king of Mars along, but little does he know that the local Venusians hate Martains, and a fight ensues. Transcript "Well...uh...greetings, Mister Martian King Sir," Plankton replied to the king of Mars. The king was puzzled saying "you seem very...incompetent...for an Earth-dweller". Plankton got enraged. "WELL I'LL SHOW YOU INCOMPETENT," he yelled and threw a biscuit at the king, who reached out for it and ate it. He then said "Thank you peasant". Plankton broke out in tears and sobbed. ''3 MONTHS LATER...'' "Thanks for fixing my ship," Plankton commented to the king. He replied "eeeeh, can you bring me to Earth". Although Plankton was in general an unkind man but in return for the ship fixing he said "Sure!". The king, Plankton, and two soldiers boarded the ship. It took off. ''6 MONTHS LATER IN "BIKINI BOTTOM"'' "HA! Your home is pathetic!," the King commented when they arrived in "Bikini Bottom" and the two soldiers followed laughing. Plankton questioned "this isn't Bikini Bottom...". Just then, a creepy sound appeared. It got louder and louder until a green teenager popped up. "OH...oh my god...," the girl shrieked and soon fainted. "I may be a bad guy, but shouldn't we help her," Plankton asked the King. "NO! WE ARE IN VENUS!," the king roared. A frieghtened Plankton asked "What does that mean?". The king replied calmly "It means......" he screamed "RUN OUT OF THE SCENE!". The four ran away, leaving the unconscious teenager. As they ran away, Venusian secruity alarmed and caught them as prisoners. "Damnit," Plankton murmured to himself. ''VENUSIAN TRIAL'' "We at the court are gathered here today to try...oh lets just skip all this filler...guilty! Five years to the prisoner pit!," the judge said. "WHAT...THAT ISN'T FAIR!," Plankton objected. The judge replied, "Well...then...f*** you"! Silence came. "Hey, that violates Ponyo Fan's cussing rule," the Martian King said. "Uhhh....how do you know about Ponyo Fan?" Plankton asked. The King replied "Uhhhh...emmmm...." and was interrupted. The judge said "SHUT UP," but coughed. He was distracted. The King, Soldiers, and Plankton ran back to the craft. "I'm going back to Mars with that spaceship over there," the king pointed to a Venusian Vehicle. He ran towards there and the soldiers followed. "Eh...welp...since they're gone...IT'S BACK TO EARTH AND THE FORMULA FOR ME! YAHOO!," Plankton said and started the craft engine. It catipulted back to his home. By the time Venus Security arrived at the scene...all four intruders were gone. ''EPILOUGE''''' When everything was back to normal, Plankton said "Ahhhhhh". He then thought. He then got alarmed... ...Karen was still on Mars! Category:Episodes Category:Percyblu Category:2016